


Baby Blues

by FujiDawn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy and Bols Blu do not mix well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony sees his daugther the first time, he is in love instantly. As Loki sees her, he wants to grab her and vanish. And what about Bols Blu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get in out of my head. One scene was all it took for this to branch out. Yeah, enjoy. Sorry for my tense-butchering, I'm still searching for a beta.

He hurt all over.  
Loki groaned in pain, fisting the sheets, ripping them apart and panting harshly.  
“Everything's all right, Lokes. You're doing great.”  
Soft words, hushed, and the god barely heard them. He felt as if being torn from the inside.  
Hell, this had not felt as painful the first time he did this.  
“Do not...”, he gasped, “Do not dare tell me what I do how, Stark.”  
The human chuckled softly.  
“I would _never_. Now come on and roll over, you said you wanted to do this doggy style.”  
Loki huffed, legs shaking. One of his hands clasped Tony's – lightly, else he'd break it – the other reached out to his brother, who sat on his other side, waiting for his command.  
“I'm ready. Help me turn.”, he orders, controlling is breathing, trying to fight the tremors.  
Thor and Tony grasp the god lightly, not applying pressure, gently lifting him into a sitting position, before he gets on all fours, a deep, rumbling groan wringing from his throat once he is settled.  
“Easy, Bambi. Deep breaths.”, the engineer says, worry shining in his eyes.  
Loki glares at him, tired and exhausted.  
“I have done this before, on my own. I shall cope fine.”, he hissed, cold sweat shining on his forehead. Thor wipes it away with a soft cloth.  
They have been here for over eight hours now. Even Asgardian strength wavers over time, Tony finds. It looks very, very straining.  
Tony's hand is released and Thor winces as his brother clamps down on his instead, almost crushing it, while the younger breathes through another cramp.  
“Anthony.”, he pants, voice hoarse. The mortal nods and kisses Loki on the unruly hair.  
“Understood.” While he gets the water and the soft towels, Loki moans, almost crying out. His strength passes quickly, he barely can hold himself upright. His focus dwindles.  
“Brother, it is almost done. You are faring well. Hold on.”, Thor mutters, securing his position with his free arm.  
But it is strenuous, and so very, very tiring.  
He has to stay awake. Loki grits his teeth against the next contraction and screams.

 

The others are sitting in front of the room Loki has deemed worthy for the birth of his child. They hear the exasperated sounds the god makes and the screams. Bruce was not sure if it had been the right decision to not fetch a few trained medicals, but Loki was adamant in his. He had not wanted anyone besides his brother and Tony by his side.  
“How long do you think we have to wait? I mean, we're sitting ducks here!”, Clint pouts. He's fidgeting since the labour started, aggravated and oh so curious.  
“Childbirth can last a very long time. I heard of a woman who was in labour 48 hours!”, Natasha said, a shudder climbing down her spine.  
“We're here almost 9! How much longer can it take to press a baby out of this giant?”, the archer asks, thinking about how _tall_ Loki is.  
“Even human woman have wider hips as he has, Clint. I think it would be very hard for him, he is not exactly built for this...”, Steve muttered, faint pink tint around his nose.  
Another scream from inside, an the muffled sound of shifting, walking. The two spies press their ears to the door, and, after a second of concentrated listening, they smile.  
“He's done it. It's here.”

 

Loki shudders as he crumbles to his side, sight bleary and unfocused. He can't see clear, and his limbs are not answering his commands any more.  
“Rest, brother. All is well.”  
And even if he wanted to, he would not have been able to push away sleep. With a deep sigh, he falls unconscious.

 

Tony has never – _never_! - been this proud before.  
Hell, he is a father! A grin so wide it could split his skull has settled on his face as he presents the little human/god/Aesir/whatever first to Thor, whose smile matches his own, and then his team mates.  
“She's beautiful! Is Loki alright?!”, Steve asks. Tony nods.  
“Yeah, but he's asleep for the time being. We didn't think it would be so long. He's drained.”  
“What's her name?”, Bruce wants to know, smiling, while Natasha coos at the newborn.  
“I don't know. He says he has to see her first before deciding, so we'll have to wait a bit. For now, she's my little princess! And hey, she _is_!”, the engineer brags, kissing his daughter's forehead.

 

When Loki wakes up, he feels sore. Every muscle hurts, and he can't remember a time when this ever happened before. Even after the Hulk beat him to a pulp he had not been this aching.  
It seems this time it was a lot harder than the last. He groans. Where was his child? Or his brother? Hell, where was his silly lover?!  
Swinging first one, than the other leg over, he had to take a second to recalibrate his limbs.  
“Never, ever again.”, he mutters.  
A wail from the living room has him on his feet in less than a second and racing to the door, which he slams open, only to see the Avengers fussing and cooing and doing faces to the little bundle in Tony's arms.  
“Hey, sleeping beauty! Come here!”, the human says, and the others grin at him before shuffling over.  
“Of course they would meet my child before me.”, Loki grumbles and walks stiffly to the couch, before sitting down softly, hissing at the pain in his lower abdomen.  
“Everything okay, darling?”, Tony asks softly, worry shining in his eyes. Loki nods.  
“Yes. It was to be anticipated that I would not be perfectly fine after that.”  
Loki blinks at the light blanket in his lovers arms, before reaching out and taking his now sleeping child. He shifts a bit, before looking at the little hum--  
Oh no.  
“Yeah, Lokes, you did not tell me that you were addicted to Bols Blu while pregnant with our sweetheart.”, Tony joked, while stroking his daughter's cheek softly and kissing Loki's temple.  
She was _blue_.  
Oh by the Norns. This could not be.  
Loki's heart pounded hard against his ribcage, his brain toppling over. What could he do – what _should_ he do? Tony would leave them, or worse, they would take the child away once again and do terrible things to her, because she was a non-human being, and he would never see her again, and Loki would not live through this again, he would wreak havoc over every realm till he found her and got her back and--  
He tried to weave a disguise for her, but it did not stick and he breathed hard, trying to focus and seek another way out, clutching his child a bit harder to his chest, searching for a way out of here.  
“...ki. Loki. Hey, lover. Back to me.”, he heard and found gentle brown eyes directed at him. Loki broke.  
“Don't take her away, she has not done anything. I'm at fault, do not punish her for it.”, he pleaded, still trying to find a way to safe her.  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“Oh, do not try to play dumb on me, Stark! She is a frost giantess, and for that alone would be punished. She is no monster, and I won't allow any harm to come to her!”, he sneered, face hard.  
The engineer gaped at him, before looking at Thor (who looked ashamed beyond reason).  
“I know he had issues about his adoption, but _what the hell_ did you teach him?!”, he asked, before turning back to the sorcerer, kneeling before Loki, eyes still soft and full of love.  
“Lokes, nobody will do anything to her. She's safe. Please, calm down, you are scaring us.”  
His hands were on Loki's thighs, massaging softly.  
“Would you explain what exactly just went on in your head?”  
Loki did not know.  
“I... I... Norns, Tony, don't play with me.”, he pleaded again. _Oh, how far you've fallen_.  
“I don't. I just do not understand what got you all panicked and so angsty. I don't know a thing about frost giantesses, and I would never think of her as a monster. Why should I?”  
He did not lie. All Loki saw in his lover's eyes was worry, and affection.  
He relaxed a bit.  
“She... is a frost giantess. Or Jötun. They... were at war with Asgard almost constantly, until Odin put an end to it in stealing their source of power.”  
“We were told all sorts of horrible things about them, as children. Of course nobody knew Loki was one of them, too.”, Thor added.  
“So they practically raised you to hate and fear yourself?”, Natasha asked the younger god, who had forgotten the others were there, too.  
“More or less. Odin wanted for me to rule Jötunheim, to secure the peace between the realms. He found me abandoned on their planet, after the war had ended. I have worn their skin just twice, and I do not want it a third time. They are not my people.”  
Tony sat back besides Loki, leaning in and wrapping his arms around the god.  
“Don't worry, Bambi. Nobody will take her away. She is safe and sound, and she has the best babysitters in the whole universe. She's blue and a tiny bit colder than the average human, so what? You're colder, too.”  
The baby fussed a little bit, before opening her big eyes and looking sleepily at her daddies. Loki was startled once again.  
“Look at that, she has your eyes!”, Tony cooed, snatching her from Loki's arms and rubbing his nose at hers in an eskimo kiss until she gurgled happily.  
Thor beams at them.  
“So, she's half human after all, brother!”  
Loki sighs relieved.  
“It seems so. But I will weave a glamour non the less. It will be safer for her.”  
“Oh, I don't think you'll have to do that. Look at her.”, Clint sniggers and watches fascinated as pink blotches appear on her face, which stretch until she is the same skin tone as Tony, who looks utterly devoted and besotted.  
“Wow, princess, not even on this world for four hours and already trying your daddy's tricks, are you?”  
She gurgles again and yawns widely. Loki smiles faintly.  
“'Princess'?”, he asks. Tony shrugs.  
“We haven't had the time to discuss her name, because you fell over as soon as she was born, so, yeah, why not? She _is_ the daughter of a prince, isn't she? Ha.”, he huffs proudly and cuddles her again. “You are royalty, sweetheart!”  
Natasha and Steve snort at that and Bruce shakes his head at Tony's antics.  
“So, wait, if her eyes are human, what do frost giant's eyes look like normally? I mean, I get that they are blue, but then the eyes must be different...”, the engineer babbles and hands her back to her other father.  
Silence ensures. Loki is aware that they look at him, waiting, but he does not act on it. He looks at his child, glad that they have a home to call their own, happy for the man at his side who does not care what his child is, that he loves her no matter what.  
“Looooooki...”  
Oh, sure, a whine. He rolls his eyes.  
“If I show you, will you never bring it up again?”  
All of them nod earnestly and watch him closely, curious beyond measure.  
And just for his daughter, he drops his own glamour completely, eyes closed, the same blue crawling over his skin which has shown on her before. Darker lines adorning his skin, temperature dropping a few degrees.  
“Holy hell, that's awesome!”, Clint shouts, “we have our own cooler for summer!”  
A muffled thud follows and the archer cries out. Nat must have hit him somewhere good.  
“Don't freak out, okay?”, Loki asks and opens his eyes. The Avengers stare for a moment, mouths agape. Then Steve, Clint and Bruce start to giggle, the Russian grins widely and Thor looks awfully proud of him (probably of his offering to show them his hated form). Tony on the other side grins widely, arrogant beyond end.  
“Babe, you never told me your eyes were _my_ colour!”, he says and points at one of his old faceplates and helmets, lying on the counter. The crimson red of his suit matches his eyes to the point.  
“Oh, if anything, you are wearing my colour, after all I am living just a tad longer than you, Stark.”  
The human smiles anew and presses a kiss to Loki's lips.  
“Either way works just fine for me, love.”  
... perhaps even this skin was not as bad as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply do not believe that Loki will ever be comfortable in his Jotun-skin. He uses it only two times in Thor, never in the Avengers, and I bet in Thor The Dark World there will be no blue Loki for us. It just is not him.  
> Hope you liked it and I'm glad for any comment!


End file.
